<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever. by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189530">Forever.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maine Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poe? You never call me, is everything alright?"</p><p>Poe's stomach flips. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, everything's-" he trails off, running a hand through his hair and smiling incredulously, "everything's fucking fantastic, Rey." </p><p>"Um, okay?" She pauses, "then may I ask why you called me?"</p><p>Poe takes a deep breath, "today's the day." He hears Rey gasp. </p><p>"The day? The… the day day?"</p><p>He nods excitedly, then remembers he's on the phone. "Yeah, yes. The day ."</p><p> </p><p>AKA: a really soft finnpoe proposal fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maine Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yall it took me so long to write this. Ive literally been writing this for a freaking month. Anyway, it's super soft, I hope you enjoy!<br/>Also, ayyyy this is my 60th work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn wakes up to golden light streaming in through the window. He yawns, and keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer. Somewhere deep in the foggy haze of morning he registers that Poe is beside him, tracing the bridge of his nose gently with his finger and humming softly. Finn shifts the slightest bit, stretching out until his face finds the sunspot and settling back into the bed. After a moment he hears the quiet click of a phone camera. Finn cracks an eye open, peering up at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say," Poe murmurs in response to Finn's raised eyebrow, "you're gorgeous in this light." He's propped up on one elbow, gazing down at Finn, his eyes soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There's a pause in which he just stares, then smiles. "Good morning," he hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Finn replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in warm, comfortable silence for a moment. Finn closes his eyes in a long, lazy blink, basking in the sunlight and his boyfriend's affections. It's nice, the serene quiet of the morning. It feels fresh and new, but familiar and snug at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the plan for today," Finn asks, turning to lay on his side, arm tucked up under the pillow and supporting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logically, I've got some lesson plans to write, and a couple papers to grade, but," Poe shrugs, sitting up and stretching, "other than that, nothing much. I was thinkin' about stopping by the comic book store, maybe taking Bee out on a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden retriever who is laying contently at their feet perks up when he hears his name, and crawls up to lay in between them, resting his head on Poe's lap. Poe laughs quietly, "love you too, Bee." He scratches behind the dog's ears for a moment, then turns back to Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you wanna do today," he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn hums thoughtfully and reaches out to give Bee- who has turned over on his back and is now looking almost upside down at him- a good belly rub. "Weather's gonna be nice," he muses, "we could take Bee to the park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nods and pulls out his phone, presumably checking his calendar of his email or something. Finn looks at him for a minute, taking in his bed head and the flush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know," he says, "you're not that bad yourself." He playfully nudges Poe's foot with his own, and grins at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come again," Poe asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighs, reaching up to flick his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm saying you're gorgeous too, dummy. Does nothing get through your thick skull?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A radiant smile works its way onto Poe's face. "Dork," he huffs, poking Finn's chest with his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dork," Finn shoots back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dork," he echoes fondly. Poe sighs, checking the time. "Comic shop opens at noon, it's eleven now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn props himself up on his elbows. "I'll get in the shower, you work on some lesson plans," he leans up and kisses Poe lightly, then rolls out of bed. Poe mirrors his actions, standing up and stretching. His back cracks like a million tiny fireworks, and Finn bursts out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Old man," he quips, and heads to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Finn is in the shower, Poe calls Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Poe? You never call me, is everything alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's stomach flips. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, everything's-" he trails off, running a hand through his hair and smiling incredulously, "everything's fucking fantastic, Rey." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Um, okay?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pauses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"then may I ask why you called me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe takes a deep breath, "today's the day." He hears Rey gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The day? The… the </span>
  </em>
  <span>day </span>
  <em>
    <span>day?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods excitedly, then remembers he's on the phone. "Yeah, yes. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lets out an ear piercing squeal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Poe that's amazing! How? When? Where? Tell me everything!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels himself grinning like an idiot as he holds the phone between his shoulder and his ear, feeling around in the roll,top desk until he finds what he's looking for. The tiny secret compartment he discovered months ago was the perfect place for hiding a ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dios mio,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey, I don't even have a plan," he inspects the simple gold band, holding it up to the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't have a plan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a plan yet," he whisper shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"you're a disaster, I don't know why I'm letting you marry him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you love me," he retaliates. "And because he loves me. And I love him."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't get all mushy on me Dameron," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey warns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs, "yeah I know. I gotta go, I'll tell you more later."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you dare hang up or so help me I will-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly ends the call before Rey can finish whatever empty threat she was cooking up. His stomach twists with excitement and nervousness as he pulls on a nice pair of jeans and a black polo shirt that were sitting in the laundry basket. In the bathroom the water turns off, and Poe quickly stashes the ring in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, he goes to check on Finn. He finds him in the bedroom in front of the full length mirror, buckling his belt. Poe snakes his arms around Finn's waist and kisses his bare shoulder, up his neck, and to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penny for your thoughts," he murmurs against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn says nothing, but leans back against Poe's chest, lacing their fingers together against his stomach. They stare at their reflections in the mirror, smiling at the domesticity of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, wear something nice, payday was yesterday so I thought we could go to that nice little Italian place you like," he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valerio's"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the dog friendly one, yeah?" Bee comes over and sniffs and their feet, then lays down against their legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Valerio's," he pauses, twisting around to look at Poe. "You treatin' me or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always, baby," he smiles and kisses him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is immensely comfortable on a wooden park bench, his arm wrapped around Finn's shoulders. Evening sun streams down through the branches of the trees, casting a warm glow on everything in sight. Across the sidewalk a little boy and his sister take turns flying a kite while their parents watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I love kids," Finn says, his lips turning upwards in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe feels his stomach drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks,</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is my chance.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He takes a deep breath and squeezes Finn's shoulder. "Yeah," he whispers. "You'd make a great dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looks up at him, "you think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know so," he replies. "You'd be amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn lays his head down on Poe's shoulder, "I've always wanted kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he asks, and Finn nods in reply. "I can see you with a couple little kids, reading them stories while I make supper, because god knows you can't cook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got that right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe knocks their knees together, "'We'd have a nice house by the coast, with a wraparound porch that we can eat supper on when the weather's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn closes his eyes, "I can see it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like the ring is burning a hole in his pocket. "You know, I want you to be a part of my forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he slips his arm off of Finn's shoulders, "I have for a long time." His heart beats like crazy as he goes to kneel on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you-" Finn opens his eyes, going silent when he sees the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bought this ring about a month ago with no plan in mind, I figured I would just know when the time was right. This morning when you woke up and looked at me the way you did, I knew I couldn't wait any longer, so," Poe gives him a nervous smile. "Will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn is smiling down at him, tears in his eyes. "Yes, yes, god </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> i'll marry you," he's nodding like crazy as Poe slips the ring onto his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stands, pulling Finn up with him. He places his hands on either side of Finn's face and kisses him, his heart filling with pure joy. "I love you," he says against his lips, "and I'm going to love you forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Finn echoes, and laughs incredulously. "Forever," he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever," Poe grins. He's dizzy with the love he feels as Finn hugs him tight, and as he buries his face in Finn's neck, breathing him in, he whispers it one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos/comments make my day!! I really want to write more stuff in this au... I just love it so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>